Regrets
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: DG and Cain learn that, sometimes, the thing you regret the most in the past is the thing that gives you the most wonderful future. Rated M for a reason, people. Don't read if you don't like.


DG knew that she could scrub forever and she would never feel clean so long as she had this dirty secret on her conscious. She tried justifying what had happened a million times over. The stress of her new life was too much, he looked so much like his father she couldn't resist…The ridiculous reasons played like a broken record in her mind. And she knew that they were all true. But she also knew that she could have prevented it. It didn't matter that the OZ was in chaos and she had to try to bring peace all on her own, it didn't matter that she had to find a suitor, plan a baby shower for her birthmother, or spend most nights in Azkadellia's room comforting her from the onslaught of nightmares. She could have, and should have, prevented what happened. But he looked so much like his father and held her just like his father would have. She was dying for comfort and he offered it. It got out of hand. And now they couldn't even look each other in the eyes, she couldn't get rid of the feeling of his hands on her skin, and she felt like some trashy whore from the Red District in Central City.

She stepped from the shower and dressed in her bathroom before going to find Jeb Cain and set it right. He was sitting under a tree on the edge of Finaqua's forest. He jumped when he saw her but she sat down beside him and refused to let him leave until they talked everything out. "Jeb, about the other night, we really should address it. I know it's awkward and you must hate me for the name I might've uttered once or twice," she began nervously. He cringed at the memory. "But I'll point out you called out my sister's name and I'm not mad at you for it."

"That's completely different from you _screaming_ my father's name," he muttered defensively. She rolled her eyes and jabbed his arm to make him shut up.

"Look, Jeb, I'm not looking for an argument. I'm looking to make amends. We can both agree we've been under a lot of stress, right? And that we were looking for substitutes, as shameful as that sounds. I want us to still be friends, okay? I don't want that night to ruin that for us." He nodded his agreement with a small, relieved smile and she tried to return the smile but failed miserably. "And, Jeb, no one can ever find out. Ever."

"Trust me, your Highness. I will never breathe a word to anyone," Jeb assured her. "Especially my father. You won't tell either, right?"

"No, never," DG swore solemnly. "It'll be hard, honestly, keeping it a secret from your father but I don't ever want to see the look he would give me if he knew." He nodded his energetic understanding and agreement. Azkadellia called across the lawn to him and he hurried to go to her. She sat under the tree with her arms around her knees. Twilight approached and she found herself joined by Wyatt Cain himself. She had felt his presence on the grounds but he hadn't come to find her yet, to her intense surprise.

"Did you sleep with my son?" he asked stonily. He stood a foot away, staring down at her with a blank but tense expression. She nodded shamefully and he slammed his fist into the tree she was under, ignoring it when his knuckles bled. "Damn it! What the hell possessed you, DG?"

"I was stressed! Alone! I was falling apart and he was there! You weren't here and you're the only one I can talk to!" she told him as her tears rolled down her cheeks. "It just happened. Too quick to stop it. I'm so sorry, Mr. Cain."

"He's three years younger than you, kid. What were you thinking?" he growled, beginning to pace back and forth in front of her. She could his anger radiating off him in waves. Hot, powerful waves that made her shy away in fear.

"I wasn't," she confessed miserably. He would never forgive her. He wasn't mad at Jeb. He was mad at her. And he had every right. She never should have let it happen. She should have been above that. His anger and disappointment was warranted.

Wyatt sighed and sat down next to her. "All right, kid. It's okay. These things happen. How do you think Jeb was conceived? A thoughtless moment," he said softly, pulling her against his side and rubbing her shoulder soothingly. "Don't let it happen again, all right? Ever, DG. The next time you feel like that, write me a fucking letter. Or send someone to get me. Hell, ride out to see me on your own if you have to. Just don't let it happen again."

"I won't. I swear I won't. I'm so sorry. I know I crossed a line," she started to say but he shook his head to stop her. He just put his arms tighter around her and tried to relax. But he couldn't. Not when he felt such overwhelming jealousy towards his own son. His son who had been allowed the honor of making love to the woman he loved more than life itself. He tried to assure himself that his jealousy would fade but he knew it wouldn't. Not unless he was allowed the same honor. And he would never be allowed to even touch her intimately.

"We should get you inside. It's not entirely safe for you to be out here, DG," he whispered quietly into the bushy brown hair he loved so much. She smelled like sweet red apples, cinnamon, and brown sugar. He wondered how she managed to always smell so delicious.

"You said something a moment ago, Mr. Cain. Something about Jeb's conception?" she asked curiously, ignoring his last comment. She was more interested in know what he mean about Jeb's conception happening in a thoughtless moment. She always imagined Jeb being conceived during a night of love between his parents. She felt him heave a heavy sigh before answering her.

"Adora got pregnant when we were both sixteen after a reckless night that really shouldn't have happened. We only got married because of her pregnancy. Not that I didn't love her, of course. Just…Not in the way a husband normally loves his wife. She was my best friend. And we were content together." She couldn't believe they had been okay with just "content" but she supposed she had no right to judge him for doing the right thing. She admired him for it, in fact. But she was surprised. She had always thought he had loved Adora as a soul mate, not a best friend. She had assumed that was why he showed no interest in any other woman. She had been his one and only and no one else could compare. "DG, swear not to tell Jeb. I don't think he knows. We always tried to give him the impression we were together by choice, not because it was the right thing to do. I don't think Adora ever told him."

"He won't hear it from me," she assured him sincerely. He nodded and whispered a thank you that was so quiet, she could barely hear it and she was certain no one else could. Not that anyone was actually outside anymore. The suns were beginning to set and Finaqua was growing dark. Too dark, Cain determined, to risk crossing the two miles of lawn to get to the castle. He pulled her to her feet before it became too dark to see, one hand vigilantly on the hilt of his gun, and led her deep into the trees. She discovered her white mare, a horse named Pandora after the hell she raised, was waiting for him to put her back in the stables. DG had lent him Pandora for his trip when his black stallion had been too sick to take him all the way to Central City. She had taken care of his horse, Gizmo, while he was away and he was healthy as a horse again, pun fully intended.

"Let's get you to my place. We'll be safe there," he told her in a whisper. He lifted her on to Pandora's back then climbed up behind her. She shivered and he wrapped her in his coat before clicking to make Pandora start walking. They arrived safely at his cottage on Finaqua's borders and he put Pandora in Gizmo's small stable there while she went inside. He was head of security for the royal family but Lavender hadn't wanted him to have to stay in the castle, since it often made him uncomfortable. At least not when they were at Finaqua. He had chambers of his own in the Northern castle but in Finaqua, he was given his own little house. He was close enough to the castle to react to any raised alarms but far enough to be given a sense of privacy.

DG instantly fell in love with the little cottage when she stepped inside. The furniture was Western styled and so inviting…She wanted to plop herself down on his couch and never get up. She could see his large, wood carved bed with a deep red comforter through the doorway to his bedroom along with a wood dresser and a door to his bathroom. Despite the style and comfort the whole house emanated though, she was certain it could use more personal touches and maybe, a woman's touch. Maybe some throw pillows on the couch, a few pictures around the room, and a piece of art or two. His bedroom looked like he was rarely in it and she had a feeling he really didn't spend much time there.

"Make yourself at home," Cain said from behind her. DG was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard him enter and nearly leapt out of her skin when he spoke. She had been daydreaming about being the woman that added a certain touch to the home. About cuddling together on the couch while the fire provided the only light in the room, about him teaching her to cook in the little kitchen, about sitting in one corner of the room as she taught him to use a pottery wheel. He put his hands on her shoulders and her heart pounded as they slid down to her chest just above her breasts and…Removed the jacket from her body. She immediately began to shiver without the warmth of it. It honestly wasn't very warm but his scent coated it so thoroughly, it warmed her all the way through. "You okay, kid?"

"Yeah. Just…It's cold in here," she said nervously, rubbing her bare arms. She decided she was never wearing a short sleeve dress again. He nodded and went over to start a fire. She just stood there in front of the door, part of her thinking of going to sit on the couch while the other wondered if she could run to the castle fast enough for him to not even notice she was gone. The room filled with heat only moments after he started the fire and she stopped shivering. Cain rose and glanced at her curiously.

"What's the matter, princess? Come sit down. I'll get supper started. I'm afraid I'm not as good a cook as the palace chef but I'll have to do. I can't chance trying to get you back to the castle in the dark. Not with all the Long Coats that know about Finaqua these days." He noticed she didn't even begin to move and he was beginning to get annoyed with her so he just grabbed her hands, pulled her around to the couch, and forced her down. She blushed at his irritated expression as he knelt and removed her shoes. "Good grief, woman. Did you freeze?"

"Sorry," she muttered bashfully. "I feel like I'm invading your space, Mr. Cain. I've never been here before."

"It's fine, all right? I invited you. You still cold?" He rubbed her arms and she turned as red as the apples she always managed to smell like. He watched her shake her head furiously with amusement before nodding and standing up. She watched him remove his holster and set it in the chair next to the couch before going into his bedroom. She tilted her head and saw him remove his vest, toss it onto the bed, and hang his hat on the post of his bed before rejoining her in the living room. He went over to the kitchen and started working on putting together a meal of soup, black-eyed peas, and corn bread.

DG offered to help but he declined so she continued to look around curiously. She noticed another door near the front door, figured it was a closet, and then noticed another door next to the fireplace. Since he was too busy to give her the grand tour, she figured it couldn't hurt to peek inside. Cain heard her open the door but didn't look up from his task. She was welcome to look around. He really had nothing to hide. All she found was a bathroom anyhow. It was empty except for a bed just a tad smaller than his and a dresser with a mirror above it. It had a coat rack inside as well and a single chair but it was bare otherwise. "Wow. Mr. Cain, you don't spend a lot of time personalizing things, do you?"

"Like I have time, princess. I have to keep you out of trouble, don't I? And that, my lady, is a full time job." She smiled at his teasing and went into his bedroom curiously. "Get out of there, DG. Don't you mess with my hat."

She giggled. Just because he said that, she put the hat on her head and smirked at him. He shook his head, chuckling slightly, and returned to cooking. She looked at his dresser seriously, debating whether or not to peek and find the answer to that ever-present question: Boxers or briefs? She decided to peek but didn't get a chance to because right as she was walking to it, she spotted a man's face in the window. A Long Coat. "Cain!"

He was next to her in an instant, gun ready. "What is it?" he asked when he didn't find a threat in the room. "DG, what'd you see?"

"There's someone out there," she hissed fearfully, gripping the back of his shirt like a frightened five year old as she moved behind him. He jumped when they heard the door crash open and shoved her towards the closet. Two Long Coats entered the room with their own guns at the ready but found only him.

"Where is she?" one asked angrily. A stupid question really. Why would he tell them?

"Fuck off," Cain growled before shooting at both of them. DG summoned her light when she heard him groan in pain after a fourth shot was fired and slid out of the closet. She called to the rest of the Royal Guard as she blasted both men away from her protector. She helped him to his feet and he pointed his gun readily at them. She pressed herself into his side and he wrapped one arm around her protectively. Jeb and two other men came running in to find her gripping Cain's shirt as he kept his gun on the men on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" Jeb asked worriedly. He liked seeing his dad holding DG like that. It was good to know he cared for someone enough to let them so close. But, of course, his main focus was on the danger.

"Damn morons came burstin' in looking for DG," Cain said angrily. He looked at Jeb and Jeb knew automatically that he knew about what happened between him and DG. Cain looked at Jeb's second-in-command and said, "Have the ground swept thoroughly. Take them somewhere. I don't care where. Find out whatever you can."

"Yes, sir," the younger man said eagerly. He and the other Guard member took the two Long Coats out forcibly.

"Dad," Jeb started. Cain shook his head though.

"It's fine. I understand. Just don't let it happen again. She's too old for you." DG stuck her tongue at Cain but refused to be pushed away. "Jeez, kid. You that scared?" She nodded. "Fine then. Go hide in the closet."

"You're an ass sometimes, you know that?" she told him but refused to move very far away. She stood right next to him after leaving his arms and gripped his sleeve firmly.

"When the grounds have been fully swept, have the men post guards around the grounds. No one in or out of Finaqua tonight. Post two men outside the King and Queen's room and two outside Azkadellia's room. I want you personally on her guard, Jeb. Make sure that none of the royal family goes anywhere without two guards with them at all times. I've got DG," Cain said firmly. He was in full on Royal Guard mode. Jeb nodded and started to go have his orders carried out but he stopped and turned around to ask him a question. However, Cain answered him before it even left his lips. "No, I don't need anyone else to help me guard her, Jeb. Go."

"Right. I'll be back to report."

"No, you'll be with Azkadellia all night. Stay in the room with her, Jeb. Make sure no one enters through the balcony," Cain ordered. Jeb nodded his understanding. "Send Jamal to report. And make sure everyone knows you're in charge."

"Got it." Finally, Jeb left them alone. Cain shook his head and took DG's hand as he led her into the living room. She looked around worriedly but he remained calm as he moved to see how damaged his door was. Using her magic, she lifted the door for him and fixed it easily. He smiled at her in thanks and she blushed. She felt Azkadellia's magic surrounding the house in a permanent shield that wouldn't fade even when she left. A shield that would only allow those Cain trusted inside.

"All right, Princess. Let's shut the curtains." She nodded and quickly did so with her magic so he wouldn't move away. Cain pulled her to the kitchen and set her in front of the cutting board where a carrot was waiting to be chopped. "Since you don't seem to want to be more than a foot away, you can help me in here. Just chop what I give you, all right?"

"Okay," she agreed readily as her breath came out in a sigh of relief. "Chopping I can handle. Just don't ask me to cook. It won't be eatable."

They both laughed slightly and he kissed her cheek before saying, "I can teach you, sweet pea. Just ask."

"Will you teach me to cook, Mr. Cain?" she asked sweetly. He chuckled and nodded. Her cutting skills were sloppy, he noticed two minutes in. She nearly fainted when he suddenly put his hand over hers with his chest against her back. "What's wrong?"

"Slow down, princess. It's not a race," he said with another chuckle. He guided her hand as they cut the carrot into small and relatively even pieces before they dumped the pieces into the pot on the stove. She smiled at the small accomplishment before he set a few potatoes on the cutting board in front of her. "Slow and steady, kiddo."

"Got it. And I do have a name, Mr. Cain," she said with her smile still in place. He fear was complete forgotten now.

"So do I," he said with a smile of his own. "I'll use yours when you use mine." She smiled at him and nodded her understanding.

"Wyatt," she said out loud after repeating it mentally a few times. It felt strange on her lips but she liked it nonetheless. "Wyatt. Wyatt. Wyatt," she repeated slowly, testing the way she said it. She liked it a lot, she decided. "Wyatt Cain. Wyatt. Mm. That's a little strange to say."

"You can start with just Cain, if you'd like. I just hate Mr. Cain," he told her with amusement evident on his face and in his voice.

"No," she said firmly. "I like saying that, _Wyatt_." He chuckled at her. "Now you, Wyatt. Say it with me. D…wait for it…G. DG. DG."

"DG, cut it out. Would you chop already?" he replied without any real irritation in his voice. She was just so odd and it was so much fun to be around her. She always made him want to laugh. She giggled and began to work. They moved in sync, her cutting the vegetables for the soup while he made the corn bread batter and poured it into a pan. Then she stirred the black-eyed peas while he cut up the meat for the soup and put it inside. He showed her which seasonings to add and how much and she smiled at how easy it was. Perfect for a first lesson. In two hours, the food was done and they were sitting on the couch, talking as they ate. When they were done eating, Cain retrieved a pair of his boxers and a large shirt for DG to wear to bed. When she was finished getting changed, she excited the bathroom to discover him making up the couch. She started to thank him for doing so but he grabbed her hand and led her into the bedroom. Then he forced her onto the bed.

"No, Wyatt," she said angrily. "I'm not taking your bed. I am sleeping on the couch." She started back towards the couch and he grabbed her by the waist, lifting her off the ground easily and putting her on the bed forcefully. When she was on the bed, he covered her with the blanket and smoothed the hair from her face.

"Princess, you're insulting my hospitality. Just sleep, please," he said softly before starting to leave the room.

"Princess, eh? Okay, Wyatt. As your princess, I command you to share the bed with me," DG said after a moment of thought. He turned and glared at her. "I command it, Wyatt. And besides, it's better than sleeping on a couch and it'll keep my conscious clear."

He sighed heavily. He hated when she actually made sense. He pulled his shirt over his head, chucked it in the chair in the corner, and slid under the blanket with her. She turned on her side to face him as her light extinguished the lights throughout the cabin and he lied there with his hands behind his head contently. "Go to sleep, kiddo."

"You first," she joked. He chuckled and held an arm to her. She moved to him and rested his head on his chest. "Are those pants really comfortable enough to sleep in? You'd think they'd squeeze your –"

"They're fine," he cut in, not really wanting to hear what she might call his private parts.

"But are they comfortable? I wouldn't mind if you took them off, if they aren't. I don't want you to be uncomfortable, Wyatt. And stop calling me kiddo." He snorted and slid out of bed to remove the leather pants. She tried hard not to stare as he rejoined her in the bed. "Better?"

"Yeah," he said with a grin. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light outside. Cain chuckled. "Either Jeb just did something with Az I really don't want to know about or you just got a new sibling."

"Az," DG said with a giggle. "Way to go, Jeb. Now if only I could get the courage to make a move on mine." Cain looked at her curiously but she just shook her head. "You don't need to know."

"Yeah, I do," he said firmly. She shook her head and he frowned before suddenly smiling and saying, "Okay then. I'll just have to tickle it out of you." DG squealed and thrashed on the bed as he tickled her armpits and ribs then her feet. But she still wouldn't tell him and by the time she was begging him to stop breathlessly, he was getting a little frustrated. He wanted to know and she was being stubborn so he continued tickling her. She threw her leg around his waist and tried to grab at his hands but failed and ended up pinned with her hands on either side of her head and her leg still around his waist. And, of course, his face way too close.

They both felt her heart accelerate because of their position and he struggled with deciding whether or not he wanted to risk everything and kiss her. He didn't have to decide, however, because DG leaned up and kissed him before he could make the decision. He kissed her back with a passion she didn't know existed in him and released her hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slid a leg between her legs to press into the feminine heat between her legs. DG moaned into the kiss and he grabbed for the shirt covering her. She sat up to help him remove it and he eagerly moved to kiss her newly exposed breasts enthusiastically. DG arched into his touch and he moaned.

"DG," he whispered before moving to suck on one of her nipples hungrily. She moaned.

"Oh, Wyatt. Oh. I'm yours, Wyatt. All yours. Anything you want, we'll do." He groaned and moved to kiss her lips together. Then he pulled off the boxers she was wearing and she moved to remove his. "Tell me what to do, Wyatt. I'll do it. Anything you want."

"I want you to shut up and let me explore." He bent back down and started kissing down from her chest to her bellybutton. Then down to the area he wanted the most. DG threw her head back and arched up in pleasure as he began to caress her with his lips and tongue.

"Wyatt!" she cried in pleasure. Cain gripped her hips to hold her still as he continued to feast on her delicious treasure and she thrashed about, gripping the pillows and causing her hair to become even more tangled than it already was. Cain groaned as he felt the heels of her feet digging into his back but continued his ministrations.

When she started to grow close to her orgasm, he slid three whole fingers inside her and whispered, "That's it, baby girl. Let go for me. Let me see you explode."

DG arched off the bed and all the lights in the room lit then exploded as she did. Cain grinned to himself as he lapped up her essence eagerly. She tasted sweet, just like her, but with a bit of bite to her, again just like her. He loved her taste and he hoped he could taste her more often. When DG calmed down enough to breathe more easily, Cain moved up and kissed her gently. She tangled her fingers in his hair and wrapped her legs around his waist. Then, to his immense surprise, she flipped them and began her own exploration of him. She kissed and caressed his chest, loving the small amount of hair on him, and made her way down to the hardened manhood that would soon be right where it belonged; inside her. Cain groaned and ran his fingers through DG's hair as she stroked his erection gently and curiously. She had never seen one so big and she wasn't exactly an angel on the Other Side. Cain stopped her before she could do more than suck on his head, to her disappointment. She had been dying to know if the entire thing would fit in her mouth.

"No, darlin', if you keep that up, this'll be over before it even gets started," he warned as she pouted at him.

"Liar. I've heard a couple of your lady friends talking about how many times you can go a night," she said with no real anger in her voice, though a part of her flared with jealousy at the privileged "lady friends". "Real reason, please."

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to do. You ain't some whore, DG. There's no need for that," he told her caringly. She rolled her eyes and went right back to her task. Cain groaned as she took half of him into her mouth and sucked as hard as she could. She messaged his balls gently, applying pressure only to cause pleasure, and rubbed the part of his shaft she couldn't take into her mouth. He exploded in her mouth and she nearly choked in surprise. But she swallowed and tasted every drop before crawling up to lie against his side cozily.

"Yum," she said with a giggle. "I wouldn't have done it, Wyatt, if I didn't want to. You know that." He smiled and nodded as he stroked her hair then reached down to see how wet she was. She moaned when he touched her in just the right spot and he grinned.

"I think you're ready," he said. DG nodded and reached down to help him stroke himself back to hardness. Then she moved to straddle his lap and he guided himself inside her. She nearly came right then when she felt how completely he filled her. She closed her eyes, calmed herself down a bit, then began to rock against him. When her pace was too slow for him, he rolled them over and began to slam inside her enthusiastically. DG moaned and grabbed the headboard to hold herself still as he thrust himself inside her roughly. She wrapped her legs around his waist and cried out into the night as he hit just the right spot. "Oh, baby," Cain groaned. "You're so tight. So wet. So good."

"Wyatt," she whimpered. "Wyatt, please. Faster. Harder. Give me all you've got. I want it. I need it." He eagerly did as requested. DG struggled to hold out as his thrusts grew so hard they hurt but in a way that was almost too good. He lost any sort of rhythm as he thrust into her wildly and she screamed his name as she unraveled. The feeling of her clenching around him was just the push Wyatt needed and he came inside her, filling her with his seed and crying out her name as he did so. A light brighter than Az's blasted out from DG, filling Cain and her with energy, and carried across Finaqua, bringing dead plants to life and healing even the tiniest injuries.

Cain rolled off her when his arms got too weak to keep him from crushing her and he pulled her to him when she didn't move to do so herself. He stroked her hair and allowed both of their breathing to slow down before whispering, "Damn, DG. I don't think it's ever been that good."

"I know it hasn't ever been that amazing, Wyatt. Not for me, at least. Can I make you an honorary god of sex?" she asked jokingly. He snorted and she smiled. "So, when will you be ready to go again?"

Cain pulled her onto his lap and grinned when he heard her moan of approval upon feeling his already hard member against her. "Right now, baby."

"It's gonna be a long and very fun night," she said with a giggle. He just grinned and moved to position himself inside her.

In the morning, DG walked around the cabin with his hat and t-shirt as the only things on her body. They showered together and made love several more times before breakfast. And several more times while breakfast was cooking. DG had never met a man with so much stamina, even when she was a teenager. He especially liked having her against the wall, she noticed, and he liked it even more when she tried seducing him after breakfast by putting on a pair of lacy red panties and a matching bra and garter she conjured out of thin air along with his shirt, vest, her boots, and his hat. She sat him on the couch and turned on his record player. Then she put on a little show, dancing and using the coffee table as her stage. When she got down to the bra, panties, boots, and hat, she started to give him a lap dance and found herself bent over the coffee table with him behind her, showing her just how crazy she was driving him with her little strip tease.

Then he had her on the floor, the couch, and on the dining table before she conjured clothing for the day and Pandora provided them a means to get back to the castle quickly. Azkedelia and Jeb were grinning like fools and doing a poor job of hiding it and their joined hands, the king and queen were discussing baby names as they waited for everyone to gather, and Glitch, Raw, and Tutor were talking about the flashes of light that appeared during the night. Cain didn't even try to hide that he had his arm around DG's wait and was holding her very close as they entered. Lavender congratulated both her girls on their new relationships then pulled DG aside and asked if she had chosen Cain as her permanent suitor. DG said she had to talk to Cain first but she definitely liked the idea of having him as her husband and Lavender accepted this answer.

They held a meeting to discuss the Long Coats, receive reports from the Tin Men and other important members of government, and figure out what their next move for the safety of DG was. Azkedelia hadn't been targeted because she had turned down her crown. She didn't want to make any citizens of the O.Z. uncomfortable or angry. Lavender decided Cain would take DG from Finaqua and they would go into hiding until the rest of the Long Coats were rounded up. DG went upstairs to pack up her art things and a couple of her simpler dresses and Cain eagerly followed after setting things in motion.

"We're getting married, darlin'," he said with a grin. She turned and looked at him in surprise. He walked over to her and shut the door behind him. "Don't worry. It's just pretend. It will make it easier for us to hold hands and such. And live together without question. We'll be near my old house with spells to hide who we are. Only you will see me like this when we are under the spells. I'll see you as DG but you'll look like someone different to everyone else. It should be interesting. Lavender warned me that it could take a few years before everything is cleared up, however, so she wants us to take several bottles of conception prevention medicine with us."

"Okay," DG said nervously. He slid his arms around her and kissed her forehead lovingly. "So, no babies, huh?"

"Not yet," he whispered. She nodded sadly. "What's that matter? Do you want to have a baby? We can, if you'd like. There's a potion we can take to help ensure pregnancy. I could have you impregnated in only a few days."

"I'd like to be married first," she replied with a smile.

"Okay. We'll get married for real and start our lives together." He said it like it was the simplest decision in the world to make.

"Cain, I don't want a loveless marriage or a kid you don't even want," she said sadly. being married to him sounded great but she had never imagined being one of those girls who married the first man she fell in love with and ended up in a marriage where he didn't love her anymore but she loved him too much to let go. Trying to lighten up the conversation, she said, "I think you'd tell me anything for sex."

"Honey, I don't have to tell you anything for sex," he pointed out. She laughed and nodded. "You think you're the only one who likes the idea of marrying each other and having a baby? I've thought of that ever since I fell in love with you, standing up on the hilltop listening to you say your goodbyes and holding you when it was my turn. I want to marry you. And want to have a kid with you. Now lie your pretty ass down and let me show you what our married life is going to be like."

She giggled and eagerly did as told. When he was on top of her, she kissed him and said, "I love you too, Wyatt. Let's practice making our baby."

The next day they were married and went into hiding. They discovered their neighbors were friendly and kind people and that they were all eager to have all the problems in the O.Z. smoothed out finally. None of them held grudges against Az. DG decorated their little farm house eagerly and helped Cain with their horses and cattle every day. They had decided to use the guise of being ordinary dairy farmers who's farm had been destroyed by Long Coats. They had decided to move after discovering DG was pregnant. They claimed their names were Wyatt Walker and Delilah Walker. Delilah had always been a name DG liked and they told everyone who asked why Wyatt called her DG that her maiden name had been Goodman and that he had called her DG since he was a teenager and she was just a little baby, him working on her daddy's farm. No one found it odd. Some even considered it cute.

Wyatt built the furniture for their nursery with his own two hands and she did all the painting of it and the room. They had a girl and named her Beatrix Jane, Beatrix because it was the name DG had always wanted to give one of her children and Jane after Cain's mother. They called her BJ for short. She was precious with her big blue eyes, the same curly hair as her mother's but with her father's color, and her ten little fingers and ten little toes. DG adored her and Cain spent half the time he wasn't out in the field with the animals or the plants giving her as much affection as humanly possible. The other half of the time was spent loving her mother. When BJ was three, they let her ride a horse for the first time and she took to it immediately, begging her daddy to make it go faster and faster. She and Cain would ride on his horse and DG would ride on her horse and they would race across their farm. When she was three, a group of the remaining Long Coats came to town while they were trading their goods in a local store. One of the Long Coats recognized DG despite her disguise and they would've been killed, had Jeb and Az not showed up in time. They went back to the castle then, taking their horses and furniture with them but giving their cattle and other animals away. All the animals except BJ's pet cat and DG's large black lab.

Jeb adored BJ, calling her nothing but baby sister all the time. Az started helping BJ learn magic when she turned five and BJ learned quickly how to hide from her uncle using an invisibility spell. Her uncle loved her and DG. He was only a little older but much more hyper and much more knowledgeable of Finaqua's secret hiding places. DG and Cain were given their own wing at both palaces and DG and BJ decorated the entire wing to feel like home. With Lavender's help, DG had plenty of time left in the day after her queenly duties to go riding with her daughter and enjoy her husband's company. Azkedelia and Jeb stayed mostly in Central City and ended up have three children they brought to spend time with the family quite often. DG, however, had three more children after BJ before she told Cain no more, to his disappointment. He hated the way the birth control potions tasted but she reminded him she could castrate him whenever he wanted with her magic and he stopped complaining. BJ went on to be the finest queen the O.Z. had seen in over a thousand years and her siblings became a Royal Guard captain, the head of the Tin Men in Central City along with her only male cousin by Az, and Glitch's apprentice. DG and Cain loved each other until the day they died, to everyone's surprise. All's well that ends well, right? The best part? They lived the rest of their lives together with absolutely no regrets.

**FINISHED! MY FIRST TIN MAN FAN-FICTION! YAY! SORRY IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT BUT IF YOU DID, YAY! PLEASE, COMMENT, FAVE, OR WHATEVER ELSE YOU CAN THINK TO DO. AND AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
